Children of Asgard
by Geekgurl97
Summary: This is the story of Thor and Loki's daughters Toryn and Lilliana. This is set after the Avengers.
1. Lilliana

I do not own Marvel in any way shape or form.

This story is about the two daughters of Asgard. These are the daughters of Loki and Thor. Thor's daughter's name is Toryn. Loki's daughter's name is Lilliana. This story is set after the Avengers. Lilliana does not know that her father is alive. She has never met her father. Sigyn Lilliana's mother knows that Loki is alive but does not know how to tell him that he has a daughter that he does not know about.

Chapter 1: Prisoner

Lilliana POV

I sat on a window seal reading my spell book. Well my fathers spell book. Mother tells me that father was amazing when is came to spells.

At the moment I was trying to conjure a flower. I almost got it a few times. I just have to focus. I closed my eyes and started to chant the spell.

I opened one eye and saw a green light start to appear. It was taking on the shape of a flower. Before I could finish the spell my annoying younger cousin came in slamming the door.

"Lily! There thou are!" she yelled. I sighed and looked at the one flower peddle on the spell book. I sighed and slammed the book closed.

"What does thou want! I am trying to conjure a flower." I said getting off the window seal. "All Father says we have a prisoner coming to the palace!" Toryn said excited.

"So what we have prisoners come everyday. What makes this one so special?" I asked walking past her down the hall. "Because this one tried to rule Midgard!" my cousin yelled after me. I stopped and looked at her.

"Ok now you have my attention." I said waiting for her to catch up to me.


	2. Loki

Lilliana POV

I walked down the hall with my young cousin as we walked toward the thrown room.

"Are you sure we should be spying on All Father?" I asked Toryn. "No, actually All Father told me to take you and go off gallivanting for a while while he decided the prisoner's fate." she said as we approached the thrown room. "So why are we going against our grandfather?" I asked.

"Because he wanted us gone for a reason." she said.

"You think this involves us?" I asked her.

"I think this involves you." she said pulling me behind a pillar. "Do a portal spell to get us in there!" Toryn said pointing toward the thrown room. I closed my eyes and conjured up a portal. We jumped through and we were in the thrown room. We hide behind a near by pillar. I looked and was stunned to see my mom.

She was pacing back and forth in front of All Father. "Sigyn calm down sweetheart." Frigga said trying to calm my mother. "What will be your punishment for Loki All Father?" my mother asked.

Toryn and I looked at each other shocked.

_Loki that is my father!_

"You will soon find out once he arrives." All Father said to my mother. Suddenly the doors opened and we all turned to see many guards leading Loki into the room. I looked at my father in amazement. As he walked into the room and turned his head in my direction. Our Eyes met for a split second. Green to green.

He looked at me shocked as well. "Loki..." my mother said gaining my fathers attention. "Siygn..." he said looking at my mother with loving eyes.

"Loki!" All Father said gaining all of our attention. "Father to what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki asked with a grin. "Loki don't make things worse." Frigga said warning her son. "Define worse?" Loki asked.

"You should listen to her Loki. If not for Frigga I would not have come to the conclusion that I am about to give to you." All Father said to Loki. "And what is your conclusion?" Loki asked. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon." All Father said.

"No! You can't keep Loki away from his wife and his daughter!" Siygn yelled as Frigga held her back. "I can and I will!" All Father said. Loki looked at Siygn shocked.

"So we had a girl." Loki said with a low voice. My mother nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, her name is Lilliana. She looks so much like you. I tell her about you everyday." Siygn said with a smile. A tear rolled down my face as my mother spoke. Toryn put her arm around my shoulder to comfort.

"Take Loki to the dungeon!" All Father said. "No!" Siygn yelled as she tried to get to Loki. A guard held my mother back. "Siygn!" Loki yelled with anger as the guards lead him out of the room. My eyes met with his one last time before the guards took him away.


	3. Dungeon

Lilliana's POV

We left the throne room before we could be seen. I transported us back to my room. I sat down on the floor and cried. "Lill I am so sorry." Toryn said. "He is alive. I am never gonna see him again." I said crying into my hands.

Toryn looked at me saddened then she clenched her fist. "Lilliana get up!" she said in a demanding voice as she pulled me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked wiping my eyes. "We are going to see your father." Toryn said grabbing her sword.

Sigyn POV

I sat at my vanity and cried.

My Loki

My Husband

The Father of my child...

Child! Where is Lilliana? I need to see my baby. I got up and went to Lilliana's room. I opened the door and she was not there. Where could she be?

Lilliana's POV

Toryn and I peaked our heads out from behind a pillar. There was a big door being guarded by two guards. "That is the entrance to the dungeon room." Toryn whispered.

"I can do a spell that makes us invisible, but you have to be quiet." I warned my cousin. Toryn nodded in understanding.

I closed my eyes and focused. Toryn and I where both invisible but we could still see each other. "When the next guard goes threw the door we follow behind him." Toryn said. I nodded and then on cue a guard came.

We held hands an ran behind him. Once we were in the door slammed behind us. It was really scary. So many bad people were down here.

Murderers, thief's, and betrayers of Asgard.

"I am going to keep us invisible so we don't bring attention to ourselves." I said as we walked along the cells.

"Where would Loki be?" Toryn asked. I looked over at her. "I don't know where my father would be." I said sadly.

"What are you to doing in here!"

We turned around and saw my father in a cell staring straight at us. "Wait you can see us?" I asked. Loki shook his head and smiled. "My darling child my magic is more powerful than you will ever know." he said walking up to cell wall.

Toryn nudged me towards the cell wall. I walked over to the wall and placed my hand against it. Loki placed his hand where mine is.

"I can't believe you are alive." I said. Loki looked at me saddened. "When I feel off the rainbow bridge your mother was pregnant with you. All I thought about was you and your mother." Loki said.

I was about to say something but I felt something strange and Toryn felt it too.

"I think your father is going to Midgard." I said turning toward Toryn. "I think your right." Toryn said.

Loki looked at Toryn. "Father? Child of Asgard who is your father?" Loki asked.

"I am Toryn daughter of Thor." Toryn said with pride. She ran up to to cell wall and smiled. "It is great to meet you uncle! I have heard much." my younger cousin said putting her hand on the glass.

I smiled at my cousin then looked back at my father. He looked at me and then looked at Toryn. "Child I am not your uncle." Loki said. Toryn and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean? You are Loki Odinson you are her uncle as you are my father." I said hugging my cousin by the shoulders.

"Your mother never told you...?" Loki said surprised. I looked at him strange "Tell me what?" I asked.

"I am not of Asgard." Loki said. I let go of Toryn and stepped back shocked.

"I am Loki Laufeyson."

What! I started to feel faint. "No, no that means..." I whispered to myself as I pieced things together.

"I am a frost giant!" I yelled. The room started to become dark. The last thing I remember was Toryn catching me before the world went black.


End file.
